Depositories are commonly used to provide "round the clock" deposit facilities so that cash or checks or the like can be deposited at times when a bank is closed. Indeed, their convenience is such that they are often used even when the banks are open. They may be installed adjacent a bank or at a separate location. It is a fundamental requirement of such devices that they be simple, foolproof, virtually automatic in operation, and resist outside attack for a specified minimum period of time dependent upon specific use.